1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic coupling and in particular to using on-chip and off-chip components to provide a magnetic shielding loop.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Magnetic coupling of sources of noise including, by way of example, but not limitation, coherent interference, incoherent interference, and thermal noise, can have a negative impact on the net performance of sensitive circuits, such as low noise amplifiers in a radio receiver. Further, sources of significant energy, such as transmitter outputs, can produce undesirable magnetic coupling to other on-chip or off-chip circuits. As a result, conventional layouts of both on-chip or off-chip circuits have required the introduction of significant spacing around any sensitive or noise-generating circuits to avoid magnetic coupling effects.
Increasingly, electronic designs place a premium on small size. Unfortunately, using large layout spacing to minimize coupling uses valuable board and/or chip area. Therefore, large layout spacing can significantly increase the overall system cost, which decreases system desirability.